same as you are
by pikupikupii
Summary: Aku melihat wajah cantiknya yang sedang tertidur. Masih cantik seperti yang selalu kuingat. Hanya saja tanpa senyuman, seperti yang biasa ia perlihatkan padaku.


**Same as you are**

Pairing : Skye X claire

Category : romance. comfort. hurt

Summary : Aku melihat wajah cantiknya yang sedang tertidur. Masih cantik seperti yang selalu kuingat. Hanya saja tanpa senyuman, seperti yang biasa ia perlihatkan padaku.

Disclamer : Harvest moon copyright from NATSUME

All lyrics belong to pay money to my pain \m/

Fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini. Salam kenal semuanya (^^)/ sebenarnya udah hampir dua tahun ngga pernah nulis fanfic jadi kalau ngaco, maap _ alur cerita disini, maju mundur, dan lebih banyak skye pov nya hehe :p

Jadi minna-san, silakan dibaca…..

"Claire..." Skye menatap sosok gadis yang berdiri membelakanginya. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang melambai saat ia menoleh untuk menatap pria itu.

" Ada apa skye?" Seutas senyum kecil saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibirnya.

Skye maju selangkah. Mendekatkan dirinya pada gadis itu. Menggenggam erat tangannya. " Aku mencintaimu.." Ucapnya seraya mencium lembut punggung tangan gadis itu.

Claire hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Dan skye juga. Ia tidak perlu jawaban dari gadis itu. Karena ia sudah tahu jawabannya..

-Skye pov-

Aku melihat wajah cantiknya yang sedang tertidur. Masih cantik seperti yang selalu kuingat. Hanya saja tanpa senyuman, seperti yang biasa ia perlihatkan padaku. Ia hanya tidur. Tertidur entah sudah berapa lama. Beberapa hari, minggu, atau mungkin sudah hitungan bulan? Aku sudah tidak ingat. Kapan kamu akan bangun, gadisku yang manis? Aku selalu menunggumu untuk bangun...

"Claire..!" Skye terkejut saat memasuki tanah pertanian milik kekasihnya itu. Claire tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri. Skye berlari sekuat ia bisa, menghampiri claire yang pingsan. Ia menarik claire dalam pelukannya. "Claire?claire?bangunlah!sadarlah! Kamu kenapa?" Ucapnya dengan panik. Melihat claire yang tidak bereaksi, ia segera menggendong gadis itu dan membawanya ke klinik.

-Back to Skye pov-

Aku menggengam tanganmu. Saat memejamkan mata, aku kembali teringat saat pertama kali kau tertidur.

Dokter bilang claire koma karena benturan di kepalanya saat ia terjatuh dulu. Dan aku begitu ceroboh, saat ia bilang ia tidak apa-apa, harusnya aku tetap memaksanya untuk memeriksakan kondisinya. Kau selalu mengatakan 'aku tidak apa-apa' kenapa aku selalu terlambat menyadari itu?

Skye menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat claire berdiri diam di bawah pohon apel di pekarangan rumahnya. Wajahnya menatap lurus ke hadapannya, walaupun pandangannya kosong. Skye menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa nona cantik?"

Claire terkejut, dan menoleh agak cepat, "skye?" Ucapnya dengan senyuman.

Skye menatap wajah tersenyum di hadapannya itu. Ia berpikir, kalau ia tidak melihat claire yang tadi, ia pasti tidak akan tau kalau claire hanya menyunggingkan senyum palsu.

"Gadis cantik.. Apa kau tau? Sejak saat itu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu lho.."

Ucapku seraya membelai rambutnya. Berharap ia merasakan sentuhanku.

"Kamu selalu pura-pura tidak terjadi sesuatu, pura-pura tidak merasa apa-apa, padahal kamu sakit kan?"

"Kamu..adalah gadis paling kesepian yang kukenal, tapi berpura2 menjadi kuat.." Aku mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Setitik air mata menetes dan mengenai pipinya yang tampak pucat itu. " Aku berjanji untuk selalu melindungimu, selalu di sisimu, tapi aku..merasa gagal sekarang..."

_When I see you eyes_

_Your eyes are telling me like_

_Nobody else helps me out of here_

_So I hold my breath_

_Cuz I know you dont expect someones help_

"Eh? Hilang ingatan?" Skye terkejut mendengar ucapan claire, sampai sendok berisi nasi kare itu terhenti di udara. Claire menggunakan kesempatan itu dan menuang isinya kedalam mulutnya sendiri, membuat skye mengeluarkan suara memprotes.

"..iya, saat aku terdampar di kota ini, aku kehilangan sebagian ingatanku, aku cuma ingat namaku saja"

Skye menatap wajah kosong claire.

"Apakah itu sebabnya kamu selalu merasa kesepian?"

Claire terkejut mendengar perkataan pria berambut perak itu. Kata-kata yang tidak pernah ia sangka.

"Kenapa kamu berpikir begitu skye?"

Skye tersenyum sedih, "karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu claire, walaupun mungkin kamu tidak sadar.."

Claire terdiam. Ia hanya bisa mendengar ucapan skye, tidak bisa membalas.

"Kamu selalu..kesepian, walaupun kamu tidak pernah mengatakan ataupun memperlihatkannya"

Claire tetap terdiam, karenanya skye mendekatkan dirinya pada gadis itu.

" Karena itu juga, aku jadi jatuh cinta padamu.. Dan ingin selalu disisimu.. Agar kau tidak merasa kesepian lagi.."

"...skye..."

"Karena itu claire, jangan merasa kesepian lagi..karena aku selalu disini.. Disampingmu.."

Claire menangis. Bukan hanya karena ini pertama kali sepanjang ingatannya ada yang berkata seperti ini padanya, tapi karena ini juga pertama kalinya ia merasa diperhatikan, dan dicintai.

"... Terima kasih.. Skye.."

Skye menutup jarak diantara mereka berdua. Menghapus air mata dengan jarinya dan mencium bibir claire dengan lembut.

Skye melepaskan ciumannya dan mereka berdua bertatapan. Tersenyum kepada masing-masing.

_I´m just a guy, but I think I´ll make you smile_

_So please don´t say_ _nobody helps me out_

_I´ll be the one so dont be afraid_

"Padahal kita sudah berjanji, apa kau sudah lupa?" Aku mencium keningnya sekali lagi. Berharap ia bereaksi, tapi ternyata tidak.

_I will make you smile_

_I don´t wanna see you cry_

_Let me feel your arms around me_

_I don´t want you to think you're alone_

" Claire..!" Skye berlari dan nyaris terjatuh saat ia akan menghampiri gadis pirang itu. Keduanya ada di pinggir sungai yang menuju ke puncak bukit.

" Ada apa skye?sampai terburu-buru begitu?" Claire heran dengan sikap skye yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Skye tersenyum dan duduk di hadapan claire "ulurkan tanganmu, gadis cantik.."

Claire mengulurkan tangannya, meskipun ia tidak mengerti untuk apa. Skye masih senyum-senyum saat melihatnya, kemudian ia melihat skye menaruh sesuatu dalam tangannya.

"...skye?..ini kan..."

Skye tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi claire. "Semanggi berhelai empat.. Aku menemukannya di bukit.."

"..skye.."

"..ini jimat untukmu, gadis cantik.. Supaya kamu selalu beruntung.. Walaupun sebenarnya kamu udah beruntung punya aku sih.." Claire tertawa mendengar ucapannya yang terakhir. Walaupun dalam hati ia mengiyakan ucapan skye. Claire memeluk skye saat itu juga. Ia merasa tidak butuh daun semanggi itu, karena keberadaan skye sudah cukup untuknya

" Aku cinta kamu, skye.."

Skye terkejut, tapi senang. " Ia juga melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu. " Aku juga, gadis cantik.. Berjanjilah jangan pernah merasa kesepian lagi.. Karena aku selalu ada untukmu..."

Gerakan tangan yang pelan tapi pasti itu membuat pria berambut perak yang sedang tidur itu tersentak dari tidurnya.

Ia menggerakan kepalanya sedikit, melihat dengan pandangannya yang buram, kalo jari-jari yang digenggamnya itu bergerak. Matanya melebar saat menemukan sepasang mata berwarna biru yang mulai terbangun.

"Claire!"

Perlahan satu jari, dua, kemudian tiga. Pelan-pelan kedua mata claire terbuka, membuat skye yang duduk di sampingnya terkejut.

"...sk..y..e.." Kata yang pertama diucap claire adalah namanya. Nama skye.

Skye kehabisan kata-kata saat melihatnya bangun. Ia hanya diam dan melihat. Dengan tubuh yang masih lemah dan gemetar claire mengulurkan tangannya, untuk menyentuh wajah pria itu. Skye tersadar dan menempelkan tangan gadis itu diwajahnya. Claire tersenyum.

"Sk..ye.. " Ucapnya lemah " aku..merindukan...mu.."

Skye menyentuh tangan yang berada di pipinya itu. "Kau tidak tau betapa aku lebih merindukanmu gadis cantik, kau tidur lama sekali.."

"..maaf.." Claire melihat skye dengan sedih, tapi skye menggeleng. "Tidak perlu minta maaf.."

"...tapi..." Claire tidak meneruskan kata-katanya karena skye sudah memeluknya. Memeluknya dengan erat.

" Kamu cukup berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku lagi, claire!cuma itu!"

"..skye.."

" Aku akan selalu disisimu, karena itu berjanjilah.. "

Claire menangis. Pria itu tidak pernah berubah dengan apa yang diingatnya.

"..aku berjanji skye.. Dan..terima kasih.."

Skye mencium claire dengan lembut, semua kekhawatiran dan kesedihannya ia rasakan hilang, begitu juga dengan claire.

_You can trust me girl_

_I promise I love you_

_I am missing you_

_I´ve never feel this way_

_I won´t let you go, so dont go anywhere_

_Here I am for you_

_As long as you think you wanna be with me_

"Claire?" Claire menoleh saat namanya dipanggil oleh skye yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Skye mengecup singkat keningnya, sebelum akhirnya duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Hm?" Keduanya berada di pinggir sungai harvest goddess,menatap sungai yang berair jernih itu.

Skye mengalungkan tangannya di bahu claire, dan menarik gadis itu agar lebih dekat dengannya. "Memangnya Kamu sudah kuat? Kenapa jalan kesini sendirian?" Claire mengangguk dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu skye. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat.

"...skye..?"

" Ada apa, claire?"

Claire menatap skye saat menjawabnya. "Terima kasih.. Untuk semuanya.."

"..." Claire tersenyum. Menyentuh rambut perak skye yang halus. " Kau tau skye? Selama ini aku selalu kesepian.. Kupikir tidak akan ada yang tau selama aku bersikap biasa-biasa saja.. Tapi sejak kamu datang.."

Skye tidak berkata apapun. Ia ingin mendengar semuanya dari gadis itu. "Kamulah yang menyelamatkan aku dari kesepian skye.. Karena ada kamu, aku tidak menangis lagi, tidak kesepian lagi.. Semuanya karna kamu skye..."

Skye tampak kehabisan kata-kata. Wajahnya memerah hanya karena claire mengatakan itu. Ia tersenyum dan meraih tangan claire yang masih membelai rambutnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu kesepian lagi.. Sampai kapanpun..."

Keduanya bertatapan sebelum skye mencium claire dengan lembut. Ia berusaha untuk menyampaikan semua isinya pada gadis itu. Setelahnya, keduanya menunduk malu, belum bisa menatap masing-masing, hingga skye merogoh kantong jaketnya.

"...claire..um..mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi..aku.." Claire memperhatikan wajah skye yang berubah merah, dan melihat apa yang diulurkannya padanya, matanya menatap benda itu dengan pandangan melebar.

"...skye?ini kan..."

Skye memberikan claire sebuah blue feather! Claire menitikan air matanya saat melihat benda itu, ia tidak pernah berpikir skye akan memberikannya blue feather. Karena claire tetaplah claire. Ia masih menyimpan lubang hitam di hatinya, walaupun lubang itu telah mengecil semenjak kemunculan skye.

Skye mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu claire berdiri, kemudian menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"..satu tahun yang lalu, disini.. Kita pertama kali bertemu.. " Claire mengangguk kecil. Tentu saja ia ingat. Satu tahun yang lalu, saat ia sedang duduk sendirian di tempat itu, ia bertemu pencuri berambut perak.

Claire duduk sendirian di tepi sungai. Ia duduk dengan Kedua sikunya tertutup rapat sementara ia menatap kosong ke arah sungai. Saat itu tengah malam, bulan bersinar terang hingga terpantul di air sungai. Dan saat ia melihat ke air, ada pantulan seseorang berambut perak.

Claire menoleh. Dihadapannya sekarang berdiri laki-laki berambut perak. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menghampiri claire, yang masih dengan posisi duduknya.

"..apa yang kau lakukan pada jam seperti ini? Gadis cantik sepertimu seharusnya tidak kesini sendirian.."

Tapi claire tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia hanya menatapnya.

Lelaki itu terkejut. Bukan hanya karena gadis itu tidak bereaksi dengan kata-katanya, tapi juga karena ia melihat sesuatu di mata gadis itu. Mata gadis itu biru, seperti lautan yang dalam. Hanya saja, seperti kosong. Ia bergerak dan duduk di samping claire dengan tangan menahan dagunya.

"Namaku phantom skye. Salam kenal.."

Claire terkejut dengan pria yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri itu.

"..claire.."

"Dan sekarang, di tempat yang sama, aku ingin melamarmu, claire..."

Claire serasa tidak bisa bernafas. Skye melamarnya. Kalau ini mimpi pun, dia tidak menyesal. Tapi ini kenyataan, bukan mimpi. Pria dihadapannya itu benar-benar sedang melamarnya.

"...skye..."

Skye melanjutkan kata-katanya, " aku ingin menikah dan menghabiskan hidupku bersamamu claire.. Jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Claire tetap tidak bergerak. Ia juga tidak mengatakan apapun. Sikap claire sedikit membuat mental skye jatuh, ia takut gadis dihadapannya itu menolak. "Aku tau..mungkin aku tidak sempurna, tapi aku mencintaimu.. Selama aku hidup..aku akan mencintai..."

Sebuah pelukan menghentikan kata-kata pria berambut perak itu. Dan bagi skye, itu adalah jawaban atas lamarannya.

"...claire?"

"..aku tidak akan menikah kalau bukan dengamu, skye..."

Skye balas memeluk claire, " kamulah skye, kamulah yang menutup lubang disini.." Claire menunjuk ke dadanya "saat aku bangun..yang kulihat pertama kali itu kamu.. Dan saat itulah aku sadar skye.."

"..apa?"

Claire mempererat pelukannya. "Kamu tidak tergantikan.."

"..ya skye, aku mau menikah denganmu.."

Skye menatap wajahnya yang sekarang memerah, ia menunduk malu, tapi skye sangat senang sampai ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk gadis itu lagi.

"Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, claire..."

Claire tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia mengecup pipi skye dan memeluknya lagi. Skye menatapnya dan berkata..

" I'm never gonna leave you my dear.. "

****END ****

Selesai? Uu.. Iya selesai XD ceritanya bikin bingung ga?hehe :p fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya pay money to my pain yang. Judulnya sama, "same as you are" dan entah kenapa kayaknya cocok untuk skye sama claire :p

Kritik, saran, dan review dipersilahkan hehehehehehe :D


End file.
